1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising an element body made of a dielectric material, a plurality of inner electrodes formed within the element body, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the element body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-148174).